From German Published Patent Application DT-OS-1,965,205 there already has become known an electrical signaling arrangement, especially for delivering waking signals, which corresponds to the arrangement defined above. In this known arrangement, the clockwork-actuated contact devices are forcibly coupled to digital indicating drums advanced stepwise for an hour and a minute. Both of the contact devices, which are actuated by clockwork, are connected in series with one another and to a waking-signal transmitter. By means of a signal-interrupting switch in this circuit, it is possible to manually limit or also totally interrupt the maximum signal delivery in case the signal output is not desired. However, the cost of a digital indication is significant. This expenditure is justified where the digital indication of the clock time is desired or required in connection with a minute-precise waking arrangement as has been proposed in said Published Patent Application. In many cases such a digital indication of the clock time is not required and an analog indication of the clock time is sufficient for the electrical signal arrangement.
In the known published electrical signaling arrangement according to German Published Patent Application DT-OS 1,965,205, it is necessary, after the signal delivery has been manually interrupted, to manually reset the position "Alarm" or "Signal Delivery" before the delivery of a new desired signal.
If this switch-over is forgotten or unattended to, the future generation of the desired waking signal will not occur.
In this prior-art electrical signal arrangement according to German Published Patent Application DT-OS 1,965,205, the charging current necessary for feeding the signal producer flows through the control contacts of the clockwork. For this reason, this contact structure must be correspondingly constructed and ought to be operated with an elevated pressure.